Trip to the Dentist
by nerdcrushedd
Summary: Carl was checking on Will's teeth, when suddenly, by "accident," their crotches rubbed together. Both of them got turned on by this, and then the unthinkable happens. Will/Carl Slash! Mature for descriptive sex scene.
1. Check Up

"Ahhhhhhh," said Will as Carl was checking his mouth.

Carl started making that sound as well, which made Will confused. But Carl just ignored the Will's confused look and carried on on whatever he is doing inside Will's mouth. After a few minutes which seemed like hours to Will, Carl finally pulled out.

With a seemingly unsure look on his face, Carl said, "Will, I think you're going to need a root canal."

Will's face was filled with shock and disbelief as he said, "What? But I got one last year! And I brush my teeth and floss 3 times a day!"

Carl suddenly started laughing which confused the Glee Club Teacher even more.

"Relax. I'm just kidding. I'll just have to fill in some cavities in your teeth and we're done."

"Okay," Will said with a sigh and a face of relief.

Just to make some casual talk, the dentist said, "So, what is your Glee club gonna perform during Sectionals?"

"I don't know yet," Will mumbled. Showing a face of annoyance because he obviously cannot talk while a hand is inside his mouth.

"Great. When is it? I'd love to watch."

"I don't know that, too," Will mumbled again, this time with an eye roll.

Carl has just finished filling a cavity in one of Will's teeth and was going to adjust his position when his crotch accidentally rubbed against Will's. Will gave out a small moan, and then blushed after he realized what he has just done. Carl smugged and said sorry with a wink.

Will got confused again. "It's alright," he said with a tone of uncertainty.

Both of them were getting hard, but neither of them knew. As Carl was filling a cavity, his erection was beside Will's face and is way too close for comfort. Will noticed the very obvious bulge on the manhood right beside his face and also discovered the growing hard-on he had as well. Carl didn't notice his and his patient's hard on as he was busily working on his mouth.

"This is going to hurt a little bit, okay?" Carl said, and not waiting for a response, he began to what seemed like drilling on Will's tooth.

The pain caused Will to jerk and his face bumped Carl's hard-on with his right cheek.

Carl was shocked and looked at Will with a face which seemed to be shocked, confused, and turned on at the same time.

Carl raised one of his eye brows and licked his lips, and started cupping Will's face.

As Will was about to protest, Carl put his lips on top of Will's.

Will has hesitant at first, but after a few attempts to push Carl away, he gave in and let Carl's tongue inside his mouth.

Carl was obviously experienced when it came to kissing. His tongue went around Will's mouth which made Will moan from pleasure.

He suddenly sat on Will and started grinding their erections together, which just made Will's moans louder and louder. Their lips were locked together for a few more minutes until Carl pulled out to breath, and then he attacked Will's lips again.

As they were kissing, Carl started unbuttoning Will's shirt while not breaking the kiss and stopping the grinding he was doing to Will.

Finally, Carl broke the kiss and started on Will's neck, giving him a hickey.

And he went lower, to Will's chest, and started kissing it and licking Will's erect nipples. Carl licked Will's nipples alternately, left, then right, then left again, then right again, and giving playful bites to the nipples from time to time.

He kept going lower, making time to admire Will's abs and kissing them.

After a few kisses on Will's ab-filled stomach, Carl started undoing Will's jeans.

"Come on! Unbuckle i-it already..." Will said in what seemed like a whine. He was growing impatient, his erection needed a release already, and he can feel himself about to go into climax, which he didn't want to happen. He wanted this to be longer.

After a bit of a struggle unbuckling Will's belt, Carl was finally done. The only thing left on Will is his unbuttoned shirt and his boxers.

Carl felt like teasing Will by rubbing his hand on Will's crotch. Which made Will grunt out of annoyance.

Seeing that Will was growing impatient, he pulled out Will's boxers, uncovering Will's erection.

Carl licked his lips and stared at the piece of meat in front of him, and then went for the attack.

He tried to get as much of it in him as possible. Will's penis was around 8 inches long, and was really thick. It had curly pubes around it, which somehow looked like Will's hair.

Carl started sucking on Will's cock in a rapid pace, which made Will's moans faster and stronger.

Will was about to go over the edge, and he thought that he should warn Carl.

"I-..I'm about to-"

Will went over the edge, and Carl tried his best to swallow all of it, but he wasn't able to. Some of the cum fell on the floor, and some were still on Will's penis head. He licked the cum off of Will's head and gave Will's shaft one last lick.

Carl stood up and took his own shirt off, revealing his well-toned and muscular body. He then took off his pants and boxers in one pull, revealing his erection as well.

"You shouldn't be the only one having a release." He said with a smirk on his face.

He then sat on a stool and started jerking himself off, moaning in pleasure. This was making Will hard again.

Carl's dick was around 8 inches as well, with a forest of pubes surrounding it.

Carl noticed Will's growing erection and said, "Wanna fuck?"

Will's eyes grew larger and nodded without even realizing it. It's as if his body moved involuntarily because he could have sworn he didn't allow his head to nod.

Carl stood up, opened a drawer and pulled out a condom and some lube.

He then went back to Will and knelt down between Will's hairy legs, and put the condom on Will's cock.

Will just watched him do all of this because he still couldn't get over the fact that he agreed to this.

When the condom was placed already, Carl started spreading lube all over Will's erection.

After spreading it around Will's cock, he dipped his fingers with the liquid as well.

He got up and sat on Will's legs, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

After that, he put his finger inside his ass, pushing it in slowly and carefully. His face was a combination of pain and pleasure. He kept pushing and pulling his finger in and out, each time his moan gets louder.

After a few strokes, he pushed in a second digit. This time his moan was more of pain than pleasure. He literally screamed when he hit his prostate.

After that, he inserted a third digit into his ass. He screamed again with a face which made Will turned on.

When he thought he was ready, he adjusted his position so that Will's penis head is touching his crack.

"I'm ready." Carl whispered.

And then he lowered his body so that Will's cock could penetrate him. As he went lower, his moans of pain and pleasure became louder. His ass was able to take in all of Will's penis and he was literally sitting on Will's lap. He then raised himself again, and went down again, letting Will's penis enter him once more. This time, his moan was all pleasure.

He kept going on and on for a few more moments, using Will's shoulders for support.

As Carl was riding Will's cock, Carl went in for a kiss.

Carl was able to kiss Will while getting Will's cock inside him.

They found their rhythm, and they went on like this for a few more minutes.

"Cum for me." Will said.

And this was all that took to send Carl over the edge.

His penis ejaculated all over Will's sculpted chest, dripping down his abs until it reached his pubic forest.

Will went over the edge right after Carl did, squirting cum inside Carl's tight ass.

After that, Carl pulled out of Will and stood up. He went to the drawer again and grabbed a towel.

He cleaned the inside of his ass, and went near Will. He knelt down and started licking his cum from Will's chest.

As he was doing this, Will managed to say, "Screw Emma. I want you more than I want her."

Carl stopped licking, looked up to Will, and said, "I never wanted Emma. All I wanted is the guy that's after her."

They smiled at each other, and then Carl stood up and kissed Will once more.

Carl's hands were cupping Will's cheeks while Will's hands was rubbing Carl's back.

Carl broke this kiss and said, "You're sweating like hell and there's sticky cum on your stomach. Want to take a bath in my house? You can spend the night too, if you want." After he said this, he winked at Will and gave him a seductive grin.

"Sure." Will said with a nod, and kissed Carl once more.


	2. Not Yet Done

The trip going to Carl's house. There was no interaction between the two men, except for Carl's constant rubbing of Will's crotch.

Will couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to see Carl naked again. He wanted to touch Carl so passionately. He wanted to suck on Carl's dick. He wanted Carl.

Carl wanted Will too. Carl never liked Emma, he just used her as bait to get close to Will, the hot Spanish teacher which he saw during one of his free dental check-ups the past year.

The moment Carl saw Will, he had a massive hard-on. Carl wasn't gay, that is, until he saw Will. He thought, "I just want to do nasty things with ONE guy, doesn't mean I'm gay right?"

Carl looked over to the gorgeous man beside him. The man that he wanted for a year now. The man who is waiting impatiently for them to get to Carl's house so they can pleasure one another. The one man who Carl has ever wanted.

Finally, they reached Carl's driveway. Will immediately started unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his shirt. Carl couldn't help but chuckle. When Carl opened the door, Will was already naked. Carl stared at the hairy, muscular naked man that was in front of him, but Will didn't waste any time and immediately attacked Carl. Luckily, they both landed on the couch, with a naked Will on top of Carl, grinding on him.

While they were making out, Carl was taking off his pants and boxers. And after a bit of a struggle, the only thing left on Carl is his shirt. Their erections were rubbing on to each other, this time with no more clothing to come in between, it was just their bare skin.

Carl broke the everlasting kiss to take off his shirt, but they started kissing again when Carl's shirt was out of the way. They kissed for a few more minutes until Will broke it.

Will went to Carl's chest, kissing, licking and biting his nipples. He went lower to Carl's abdomen, admiring his well-toned, muscular abs.

Carl was shocked to see Will take control. A while ago, Will was hesitant to do this, now, he's pleasuring Carl with no doubt at all.

Will finally reached Carl's penis. Will didn't know what to do, so he just rolled out his tongue to touch Carl's penis head.

Carl's moan signaled to Will that what he was doing was right.

So he kept licking, around Carl's head, up and down his shaft, his balls, and even his thighs.

When Carl couldn't hold it anymore, he screamed, "Just suck the damn thing already!"

Will chuckled. But he obliged. He tried to take all of Carl's erection at once, but failed.

He choked trying to deep-throat Carl's massive dick. But he didn't stop trying.

He continued sucking on Carl's cock, occasionally trying to deep-throat it, with no luck.

Carl wanted to suck on Will's cock too. So he gently pushed Will away from his cock, and rearranged himself so that Will is facing his cock, and he is facing Will's cock.

Carl started to suck on Will's cock, while Will continued sucking on his.

They continued on like this for around 20 more minutes, until Will fell over the edge. Hard.

He wasn't able to say any warning, so Carl was taken by surprise by the sudden ejaculation, but he was still able to swallow all of them.

Almost half a second after Will came, Carl came too. He ejaculated more than Will did, which was too much for Will to handle, so some of the cum fell on the floor.

Will, who was on top, got up. They both sat beside each other, perspiring, with cum on their mouths, chests, stomachs, and thighs.

They both stared at each other blankly for about a minute, then Carl swooped in for a kiss. The most passionate kiss yet.

Carl broke out of the kiss and said, "Shower?"

Will nodded in agreement. And they both stood up and went on their way to the bathroom.

They both stepped into the shower very excitedly, and as soon as they were both there, they started making out.

Carl pushed Will towards the wall, trapping him, while grinding on him.

Will's hands were travelling all around Carl's wet, naked body as they were kissing. To his back. To his ass. To the back of his head. To his neck. And from time to time, he'd grasp both of their dicks and start stroking.

Carl's hands, on the other hand, just remained on Will's tight, bubble butt. He was holding them tightly, grasping them.

They stayed like this for almost 30 minutes, finally, Will gently pushed away, looked down, and noticed their dicks were hard. Again.

"Crap. I might shoot a load again. It will be the 4th today." Will groaned.

"Alright then. Let's start putting soap already so we can finish immediately." Carl said with a chuckle, but still not stopping the grinding and the cupping of Will's ass.

Will moaned. "Can you...s-stop? I might sh-shoot...again" Will struggled to say.

Finally, Carl stopped the grinding and let go of his tight grasp on Will's ass.

"Whoa. Easy. Are you staying tonight?" Carl said with a grin and one eyebrow raised.

"Sure. Why not? But can we please stop with the sex, or whatever we're doing? I'm exhausted with all the things we did." Will said.

"We'll see." Carl said with a smirk.

When they were done putting soap on each other's bodies, they stepped off of the shower, and went to Carl's bedroom.

On their way there, Carl checked the time, it was just 6 o' clock. Now what was he gonna do for the rest of the day with the sexiest man on Earth? Other than sex, of course.

"God. I forgot to bring extra clothes. Can I borrow some?" Will said with an innocent smile.

Carl nodded and opened his drawer that were filled with underwear of all sorts of designs; plaid, stripes, polka dots, cartoons and some plain.

Carl gave Will a plain grey brief, and wore a pair of plaid boxers. He also gave Will a plain, white, sleeveless shirt, and wore exactly the same one.

After they were both dressed up, Carl sat down on the foot of his bed and said, "So what are we gonna do? You don't want to do anything that includes taking our clothes off."

Will chuckled and sat on Carl's lap, putting their crotches together. With a smug face, he said, "Well, we can-"

He was interrupted by the opening of the door to Carl's bedroom. Both of them were shocked to see the face of their intruder.

It was Emma.


	3. Midnight Urge

"Oh my God!" Emma screamed in a shocked face.

"Emma! It's not what you think!" Will replied, while still sitting on Carl's legs.

"Oh. So what is it then, Will? Huh? I come in here to bring my supposed-to-be boyfriend a fruit basket and find you sitting on his lap rubbing your unmentionables together!"

Carl tapped Will's legs, signalling Will to get off of his lap.

When Will got off of Carl's lap, Carl said, "First of all, it is what you think. Me and Will we're doing the nasty. Second, thank you for the fruit basket. And lastly, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Um. Okay. Thank you for your...sincerity, Carl. Although I am still in shock, I am willing to forget that I ever saw this. I will walk away now, taking my fruit basket with me, and forget this every happened. Forget it ever happened." Emma said as she was slowly walking backwards toward the door.

When Emma was out of sight, the 2 men looked at each other, quite confused at the incident that has just happened. To break the silence, Carl said, "Dinner?" Will nodded.

Will was going around the house as Carl was preparing their dinner. When Carl was done, he called Will to the dinner table.

They were both eating silently for a few minutes until Will decided to break the silence.

"So, do you think Emma will tell anyone about what she saw?"

"I don't think so. She's trustworthy...I think."

"What will happen when someone finds out?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Carl said as he stabbed one of the meat loaves that he cooked in an angry manner.

"I'm sorry." Will replied in an apologetic voice, while putting his hand over Carl's.

Carl was obviously pissed, and he had every right to be. He had feelings for Emma, but he had stronger feelings for Will. Somehow the touch of Will's hand calmed Carl down, which made Carl question his feelings for Will.

As Carl was deep in thought, Will swooped in and kissed Carl back into reality. Carl stared at Will with a shocked expression. Speechless. That kiss confused Carl a great deal.

While Carl was still in a state of confusion, Will started talking which brought Carl back into reality again.

"I'm sleepy. Let's go to sleep." Will said, still not taking his hand off of Carl's.

Carl couldn't say no to Will, and he had no idea why. Will stood up and lead Carl into his bedroom. On their way there, Carl checked the time again, just 8 o' clock. Sleeping at 8 o' clock? This is weird.

They both got into bed and slept almost as soon as they lied down.

After a few hours, Carl suddenly woke up, he had no idea why, maybe it was because he's not used to sleeping early. He usually sleeps at around 12 midnight. He looked at the man sleeping beside him, they both took their shirt off before they cuddled together and fell asleep, so Carl could stare at Will's half-naked body. Carl noticed the growing erection bulging from his boxers, and he thought, "God. I need Will now. As in really, now."

He didn't want to wake up his sleeping lover, so he just thought maybe he could pleasure himself instead. So he took off his boxers and started jerking himself off. This just made him more horny, so he decided that he really needs Will, maybe Will might understand. Will was sleeping on his stomach, a position wherein Carl could easily fuck him from behind.

He opened the drawer beside his bed, and got some lube. He slicked his fingers and inserted one into Will, who jerked a bit. He then entered a second digit into Will's tight hole, and got the same response. On the third, Will strongly jerked and moaned. He was ready.

Carl lubricated his cock and put some on Will's hole, just to make it even more slick.

Carl inserted his cock on Will's hole, making Will moan. He kept going, going, going, until he reached Will's prostate, making Will moan loudly.

Will still wasn't awake, though, so Carl kept continuing, until he found his rhythm.

"Wha-" Will whispered in a groggy manner, his eyes half-open.

Carl's eyes widened at Will's voice. "Oh God, here comes the earful." He thought.

Will opened his eyes and was shocked to see Carl behind him, and he was even more shocked to notice that Carl's erection was inside his ass.

"What are you doing?" Will said with an authoritative voice.

"Sorry. I was just really horny. And you were there, half-naked, showing off your abs, and I just felt like I wanted you. Needed you."

Will smiled and said, "Okay. I forgive you."

He raised his head so he can give Carl a kiss on the lips, and then moved to Carl's ear and whispered the words, "Keep going."

Carl smiled and obliged. He kept going, this time harder and faster, not worrying about waking Will up anymore.

Will kept moaning, shouting and screaming Carl's name. Carl's right hand was on Will's hip, and the other one grabbing onto Will's soft, curly hair.

"Cum for me!" Carl screamed.

Will's cock responded for Will by ejaculating loads of cum onto his stomach and some on the bed. Carl squirted a moment afterwards, filling Will's ass with sticky cum.

As soon as he was finished, he pulled out and lied down. Will followed, one of his hands on Carl's chest, playing with his nipple, and the other one caressing his hair.

"I love you." Carl said.

Will pulled himself up and put himself on top of Carl, their sweaty bodies completely parallel. Face to face, chest to chest, stomach to stomach, and cock to cock.

"I love you too." Will said with a gentle kiss on Carl's face.

And they both fell asleep together. Not caring what anyone else thinks. All that mattered was that they were together, and that they loved each other.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews guys! They were definitely appreciated._

_There will be a sequel to this story, but more in-depth about their love, not their sex scenes. **But** there will still be sex scenes._

_But for now, I will work on some other stories. Expect the sequel to be posted on around November. Stay tuned!_


End file.
